Victorian England
Victorian England Status: Unknown Only Appearance: Strange Case Victorian England is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the spin-off series. Victorian England is based on England from the novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking-Glass, Pride and Prejudice, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, and Mary Reilly. Plot 'Before First Curse' From Victorian England, Alice goes to Wonderland as a young girl after following The White Rabbit down a hole. After returning home, she informs her father of these adventures. Her long absence has proved to be a trying time for her father, who believed she had died. Her father is convinced by a doctor that she is delusional, so Alice sets out to find proof. Alice, witnessing the death of her lover, Cyrus, in Wonderland, returns home in a despondent state. She reunites with her father, Edwin, though many years have passed. Alice discovers he has since remarried another woman, Sarah, and has a second daughter, Millie, so she attempts to reconfigure herself into their lives. During an evening dinner, Alice becomes upset at Sarah's suggestion that she have tea with a young man, and she shocks her family by crushing a wine glass. After having a nightmare about how Cyrus died, she tells a curious Millie about him. Edwin and Sarah, believing Cyrus is an imaginary figure and they push Alice to move on. At breakfast, Alice angrily walks out upon seeing her father and stepmother have brought the young man as a means to force her to engage with him. Realizing his daughter is beyond his help, Edwin sends her to an asylum. Crushed over her father's disbelief in her, Alice packs her belongings and waits outside the house where she is picked up by the asylum doctor, Dr. Lydgate. As they leave in a carriage, Alice sadly looks on to see Edwin, Sarah, and Millie by the window as a family while she is left out. 'After First Curse' Twenty-eight years later, after the Dark Curse is broken, Dr. Lydgate proposes a new type of medical solution that will take Alice's pain away as well as removing her memories of Wonderland. She consents to the treatment and retires to her quarters, when the Knave of Hearts and The White Rabbit arrive to take her to Wonderland since Cyrus has been sighted alive. The trio escape the asylum to the town alleyway where The White Rabbit creates a portal, which they use to access Wonderland. From Wonderland, Jafar pays a visit to the Bethlem Asylum and meets Dr. Lydgate to uncover information about Alice. He meets with Alice's father, Edwin, and shows him The White Rabbit as proof of Wonderland's existence. Edwin then travels to Wonderland with Jafar and The White Rabbit. Jafar, adamant that Alice use up her three wishes so the genie bottle will no longer belong to her, threatens Edwin's life. After she uses a wish to whisk her father home, Edwin awakens in his study room and mistakes his experience in Wonderland as just an over-imaginative dream. After defeating Jafar, Alice returns to Victorian England with Cyrus and gets married, and Edwin finally believing in his daughter's tales of Wonderland. Most of their Wonderland friends attended the wedding including Will and Anastasia. After the wedding, Alice and Cyrus bids farewell to their friends, who return to Wonderland. 'After Third Curse' Years after her adventuring days, Alice reads stories of her past journey in Wonderland to her young daughter, who dubs the tale "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" as Cyrus approaches carrying tea for them. From a far distance, The White Rabbit watches the happy family. Inhabitants *Dr. Jekyll *Dr. Lydgate *Mary Lydgate *Mr. Hyde Trivia On Screen Notes= *Victorian England's Big Ben is featured in the title card for "Strange Case". *This world is separate from the Land Without Magic and 1920s England. *Travelling to Victorian England can be accomplished by means of a door located in Jefferson's hat. Also, every other way that can be used in a magical location is possible due to the location being a magical world. |-|Production Notes= *The computer-generated set for the interior of Dr. Lydgate's home is recycled from the CGI model created for the interior of Alphonse's mansion in "In the Name of the Brother": The design of the windows, the fireplace, the doors, and the bookshelves is exactly the same.